High Elves
by halfcatvampire
Summary: Disclaimer: Do not own HP - Harry Potter comes into his creature inheritance, but he didn't expect to find four people who should be dead in his room nor did he expect for them to take him away from the house of hell. He also didn't expect to find love in the most unlikely of people and just who are Snape's parents? Bashing! Weasley(except F,G,B,C & maybe R) & Dumbledore - Slash


**July 31****st**** – 12:01am**

Harry Potter gazed at the clock as fire ran through his body. His mouth was open in a silent scream, and his clothes were drenched in sweat. He closed his eyes and a strained whimper managed to escape from his constricted throat, and he panted heavily before an actual scream managed to slip from his mouth. _Crap…Now… my… uncle will… probably… beat me… or worse… rape me_, he thought though his thoughts were hard to form.

He was now officially seventeen, but Dumbledore had sent him back to the Dursleys anyway even though the blood wards would fall now and were already rendered ineffective since Voldemort now shared his blood.

* * *

Harry woke up with sunlight streaming in through his barred bedroom window, and he groaned.

"Oh goody. He's awake," a female voice said enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Harry sat up and realized that he could see without his glasses, and he blinked at the two women standing at the end of his bed, one man staring hatefully at the door and cat flap and another man puzzling over the window.

The man by the door dark black hair with violet eyes and dressed in a green tunic with silver designs, dark black leather pants tucked into an even darker black dragon-hide boots while the man by the door had red hair that easily rivaled Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, and had amber eyes while he was dressed in a red tunic with golden designs, brown leather pants and the same color as the first man's dragon-hide boots.

The two women were like night and day. One woman had black hair that was tinted with blue, green and purple when the light hit it just right. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and matched her dress that had long sleeves with bronze and silver designs. The other woman had golden-color hair and friendly hazel eyes while she wore a dress that was black with golden designs.

Harry gulped in fear as he looked between the four of them. "How did you get in here?" he finally asked.

"Oh simple really. Your inheritance called us since we are in service to your family. Always have been except you are the first with a magical core strong enough to provoke the power of Hogwarts," the woman in blue said excitedly.

"Huh?" Harry answered intelligently.

"Hogwarts a sentiment being since a life had been sacrificed to protect the castle. Her spirit lives on as the castle, and because of her, her husband, the Lord or rather King of Elves, asked us to protect his and her heirs as a life debt. Since we were already immortal since Rowena is a Dark Veela, Godric is a Fire/Earth/Demon hybrid, Helga is an Angel/Werewolf hybrid and I'm a Draconian, we agreed," the man by the door answered with a scowl at the door.

"Wait… you aren't the four Founders are you?" Harry asked while he gulped nervously.

"And we have a winner," Godric cried with a brilliant smile on his face. "But really though Elves, or rather the King of Elves, which they are known to others as High Elves, are actually immortal unless they do something to make themselves mortal. The details are fuzzy now though," Godric answered with a frown.

"Why the Hell is there a cat flap on the door?" the man that had to have been Salazar Slytherin growled.

"Um, my uncle and aunt hate anything with magic, and you guys my meet the source of their anger," Harry said sheepishly.

"Really now?" Salazar said while glaring at his three friends now.

"BOY!" a voice screamed as someone pounded on the door, causing everyone in the room to jump before Salazar hissed in a cold fury that was only loud enough for those in the room with him to hear. "GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST IN TEN MINUTES! AND DON'T YOU DARE RUIN IT OR EVEN THINK OF STEALING SOME FOR YOURSELF AND THAT DAMN PIGEON!" the voice barked before thumping on the stairs could be heard.

"Pigeon?" Godric looked around before his eyes landed on a very offended-looking snowy owl. "That isn't no pigeon," he said with a small frown.

"Quiet!" Harry hissed and got up. "You guys need to stay in here and be quiet," he said.

"Why can't you have breakfast?" Rowena asked with a small frown.

"Um, it is something that always been in place since I came to live here since my parents were murdered," Harry answered as he fished through his dresser for something suitable to wear.

Salazar watched him and frowned at the overly large t-shirt and jeans. "What the Hell are those?" he questioned immediately.

"Muggle clothes. Though I highly doubt you would approve or even care for that matter," Harry answered back.

"Muggle clothes are fine… _if_ they fit, which those obviously won't," Salazar sneered while glaring at the offending clothes. "And there is no way you are cooking breakfast and then not getting to eat it," Salazar grumbled.

"Well, I don't have much choice," Harry answered.

"And why is that?" Helga asked sweetly, seeing that Salazar was about to go on another tangent.

Harry turned away. "Uncle Vernon isn't the nicest of people," he answered truthfully before opening the door and slipping downstairs into the bathroom to change clothes with the four Founders on his heels and they waited for him patiently outside of it until he stepped out.

"Where's the kitchen?" Godric chimed.

"Um this way?" Harry said as he led the way into the living room, which Salazar sneered at all the white walls and spotless cream-colored carpet along with the tan couch and matching arm chairs.

Godric tracked down the pans and immediately started on breakfast while Rowena and Helga dragged Harry over to the table and forced him to sit while Salazar tracked down the plates, cups, knives and forks.

"Guys," Harry whined as he was forced to keep his seat. "I will get in trouble for this," he then said.

Rowena snorted. "Not likely. Didn't you hear what Salazar said our creature inheritances were?" I'm a Dark Veela, which is a cross between a Vampire and a Veela. Smart and protective. Helga is an Angel and Werewolf hybrid, which makes her loyal, protective and very fierce when angered. Godric is a Fire and Earth Demon, which means he is grounded with a fiery temper and has the courage to stand up to anything while Salazar is a Draconian. Salazar is quite cunning and protective over those he cares about though he hides it behind a mask of indifference," she said.

"Which translates to that they will die if they lay _even_ one finger on you that is inappropriate to your status as a High Elf," Salazar said before swiping a pan from Godric and starting on the bacon.

"Oi, you sneaky snake, I was going to use that pan," Godric barked.

"Yes well, there are four people in here who can cook, you food lover maniac," Salazar answered swiftly. "Plus I am a snake," he then added as an afterthought.

"Sure you are," Godric answered snidely.

They finished fixing breakfast and sat around the table and stared at one another for a moment.

"Are meals always like this?" Harry asked meekly.

"Sometimes dear," Rowena was the first to respond.

"Normally because Godric and Helga, though they are married, can't agree who to thank for the food," Salazar answered with a shrug.

"It isn't my fault we are polar opposites," Godric muttered.

"Well, I guess if it wasn't for _Her_ then there wouldn't be much of anything," Harry said before blinking.

"Ah, yes we forgot to tell you that Elves often refer to Mother Magic and blessings. I suppose it is one of Her blessing that we do have food. Not to mention it is Neutral ground since Elves observe. Actually, they are kind of creepy since you can find normally find them sitting in the forest, watching everyone and everything but never making a sound," Salazar said while snorting.

They started to eat, Harry more reluctant since his stomach was actually accustomed to not eating and fear of the Dursleys, but he feared Salazar more and Godric with him being a demon or something.

The Dursleys entered and stared at the full table and the freak eating with the strangest people that ever laid eyes on.

"YOU FREAK!" Vernon shouted, his face going red as he went to grab the boy by his hair, but he found a sword at his throat. He looked at the redhead whose eyes were narrowed. "What are you doing?" Vernon sneered at him with venom in his voice.

"You will not touch him," Godric snarled, revealing mildly sharp canines.

"Watch me," Vernon said as he side-stepped the sword and grabbed the boy roughly who cried out, and he raised his fist to punch Harry in the gut when something wrapped around his arm. He blinked at the yellow ribbon that was attached to a stick in the hand of the golden-haired woman.

"My dearest husband said you were not touch him," the woman chided.

"He is _my_ nephew. I will do whatever the hell I want with him," Vernon snarled, trying to rip his arm from its new attachment.

"And _he_ is _our_ Lord," Salazar answered before standing to his full height of 6' 11''. "I suggest you unhand him. Before we are forced to steal the precious thing back," he said, violet eyes flashing dangerously.

"Mum, these people are scary," Dudley whimpered as he clung to his mother.

"I know Dudders," Petunia answered.

"Of course we are," Rowena sniffed. "We are after all, the oldest people to be alive," she said, drawing out a bow and stringing an arrow, which she aimed at the fat whale while Godric also pointed his sword at him.

Salazar looked at the Dursleys with a critical eye. "Is this an animal farm?" he questioned with a frown.

"Nah, whales don't exist in animal farms," Godric said with a silly grin in place.

"Animals are filthy creatures," Petunia sniffed. "And so is that boy. He is a freak of nature, hissing at snakes, being that abominable thing that should only exist in fairy tales and that screeching pigeon."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought it was every girl's dream to see a unicorn," he said.

Petunia blinked in confusion. "They exist?"

Salazar and the other Founders busted out laughing at the Dursleys shocked expressions. "Stupid Muggle," Salazar choked out. "Did you honestly think that they were fairy tales when wizards and witches exist? How do you think we get unicorn hair or blood?"

"Of course you will probably never meet one. Now come my Prince. You need to meet your people," Godric said as the boy went over to them.

"Prince?" Vernon frowned at that.

"He is a High Elf. His father was King before him, which made him Prince. Of course we had to wait till he was old enough to take the title of King. You three, however, may not live long enough to see that," Salazar answered as he drew the boy close to his body.

"Wait… you are freaks as well," Petunia suddenly spat before going pale when she realized that these four were able to do magic without repercussions.

"Petunia, what's wrong," Vernon asked, afraid for his dear wife.

"Y-you a-are not s-supposed to b-be h-here," she stammered.

Salazar gave her a feral grin. "Oh, so you are the Queen's sister. Hmm, I wonder, did you see a picture of us in _Hogwarts: A History_?" he questioned.

"Oh that takes the cake," Godric said with a smirk.

"Mum?" Dudley whimpered.

"Petunia? Who are these freaks? Do you know them?" Vernon asked, trying to remain calm and angry.

"They are the Founders of that freak school built in the 900s or something like that. Godric Gryffindor," here she pointed at Godric, "was known for his battle tactics and the ruthless way he uses a sword. Any sword works, but he prefers the Viking Sword or Celtic Sword," she said.

"And they are really lovely swords, but I also like the Katana especially if there are two," Godric sighed dreamily at the prospect.

She ignored him, and then she pointed at Rowena. "Rowena Ravenclaw, known for her intellect and was the best archer in her time," she said.

"Still am if I have anything to say about it," Rowena sniffed.

Petunia then pointed at Helga. "Helga Hufflepuff, known for her loyalty and healing but formidable with two ribbon whips." She then turned to Salazar and gulped in fear as dread washed over while the man just stared at her with a feral grin and a strange gleam in his amethyst eyes. "Salazar Slytherin, known for the Bagh naka and his famous collection of Shurikens and Kunai," she then swallowed as Salazar stepped forward with a Kunai in hand.

"What else am I known for?" he purred as he toyed with the black thing that at one end shaped like a pyramid before going strait and then looping in a circle at the opposite end.

"Um… y-your cunning intellect and skill for using poison in battle by having some on the tips of your weapons and then throwing them," she stammered.

"Very good. I supposed you either read over your sister's shoulder or stole her book so that you could read the parts that interested you most. I know. It is so hard _not_ to read something that appears interesting," Salazar said in mock sadness. "Now how did you recognize us? Our hairstyles were somewhat different when we went out as public as the Founders and our eyes were different colors as well," he mused.

"Um, your weapons?" Petunia said with wide eyes.

The Founders looked at their weapons and realized that they had their names on them either stitched, carved or embroidered on.

"I suppose we will have to get another set of weapons for public," Salazar mused before stepping towards Petunia.

"St-stay away!" Petunia screamed just as the world went dark from being cuffed on the head by the Slytherin.

* * *

**August 30****th**** – 4:23pm**

Harry stared out at the palomino mare that had her ears pinned to her head as she studied his new kingdom distastefully, still.

The Founders of Hogwarts, or his Advisors and Guards, had decided the best route was to torture his relatives without killing them before they figured the best way was to torture them was to turn them into the animals that they resembled and then treat them as the animals that they were.

Harry smirked at the thought of his cousin being in fear of his life since threats had been made that he would be eaten if he didn't comply with their wishes, and he rather liked his new home and learning everything he could from the four Founders. His subjects had been nervous of him at first since he hadn't been raised on their customs and was completely useless as a dance partner, but they accepted him as he learned how to dance properly and showed that he was caring and more than willing to help others though it caused some grief on his advisors part.

"Harry, what do you want us to do with your… aunt?" Salazar asked as he walked up to the boy who was leaning against the fence and staring intently at the mare.

"What do you think of her?" Harry asked, brushing his hair back, which had grown to the small of his back, and revealed pointed ears.

"As a woman or as a horse?" Salazar asked simply.

"Horse," Harry answered while the ethereal glow in his eyes brightened considerably.

"Hmm, as a human, she failed to meet beautiful qualifications since she was so horse-like, but now that she is a horse, she is about as perfect as a horse can get for a regular mare," Salazar answered, deciding to lean against the fence as well.

Harry pursed his lips as he thought. "Do we have any stallions for breeding?" he then asked.

Salazar eyed the boy quickly. "Well, yes. Why?"

"If I was to breed her, will her foals have a chance of becoming human or will they also be a horse?" Harry then asked.

Salazar smirked as Harry's idea fell into place for him. "More than likely horse since she has been one for almost a month. Shall we go look at stallions?"

Harry nodded and followed Salazar to the stables, and he breathed in deeply at the horse smell that existed in the stable. Harry followed Salazar to the back where their studs resided, and he studied several of them until he stopped in front of one that made him stare at it in awe.

It was a very large horse and was black as an obsidian stone with matching eyes that showed complete intelligence. Its mane and tail were slightly wavy much like a Friesian's, but this horse was extremely different from one of that particular breed.

"Sal, what is this horse?" Harry asked the man, using Godric's nickname for him.

"That Harry would be a Saxon-Spell horse. They are great as chargers, pulling things, riding, pretty much anything in general. One good thing about them is that any spell that is cast upon them is ineffective. I would even go as far to say that the Killing Curse would be ineffective. The downside is that they must be caught the Muggle way and can break through any wards. Another thing is that this is probably the only one that is left. Well, the rest of the Wizarding World believes them to be extinct, but we know better," Salazar finished.

Harry walked up to the stallion and stroked his nose. "How is his temperament?" he asked.

"Stubborn unless he trusts the person who is with him. Mostly laid-back. Gentle around kids and other animals," Salazar quickly rattled off.

"I think he will do," Harry said as he grabbed the light green lead rope and clipped it to the silver halter before letting the tall stallion out. "What's his name?"

"Diabolus, but we mostly call him Di," Salazar said.

"Hmm, kind of fitting," Harry murmured softly as he stroked the velvety nose. He then led the stallion out and stopped in front of his aunt's paddock.

The mare stared hatefully at him before turning her gaze onto the stallion standing quietly by Harry's side.

"Her next cycle… I want her bred, and I won't take anything less than that. Even if you have to tie her to a post," Harry said softly.

"Very well," Salazar answered. "Now what will you do about Hogwarts?"

"I-I I've decided to go Neutral if not slightly Dark," Harry said softly. "Which means I can't return there because of the Headmaster being a "Light" Dark Lord."

"Very well." Salazar nodded in understanding. "You still need to pick who your spouse will be. It doesn't matter if it is male or female though if it is male, you would probably have an easier time with the Elves since it would show that you do have a more feminine side," Salazar as they walked around with the stallion. "Are you interested in guys?"

Harry blushed at the question. "Yeah, I think so, but I just don't know who to pick, but what about heirs?"

Salazar stared at him for a moment. "Wizards can get pregnant too. Either through the use of potions, their magic being strong enough to create a womb of sorts or some creature inheritances will have one formed when the inheritance is received," he stated.

Harry stared at him in shock. He was saved from commenting by a severely pissed-off Rowena and Godric while Helga just shook her head. "What's wrong?" he quickly questioned.

"The damn Ministry. That is what's wrong," Rowena snarled, causing Harry to flinch.

"Ro," Salazar warned. "What did they do?"

"They classified all Magical creatures and people with Creature inheritances Dark, and anyone caught consulting with anyone suspected of being one or are one will be thrown in Azkaban while the creature is killed, which means everyone and everything have to go into hiding," Rowena sneered.

Tears formed at Harry's eyes. "But what about Elves and house elves?" he questioned.

"Oh that is the best part. Any elf are to be treated as work slaves, as long as the person who owns them has a license, and any Veela, Incubus, or Succubus are to be treated as sex slaves while their powers are bounded and destroyed," Rowena spat darkly.

Harry hugged Diabolus head. "Can you four conceal what you are?" he asked softly.

"Dear, we did that back in our time and when we went out in public, of course we can," Helga said gently. "Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"I changed my mind," Harry said, looking directly at Salazar. "I'm going to Hogwarts so that I can speak to Professor Snape about the Dark Lord and see if I have any followers," he said calmly.

Salazar nodded his consent since he and Rowena were to act as the boy's parents though said boy didn't really need them to stand in as his parents, but Rowena was happy enough since their own son had been kidnapped by a foolish witch. Now that he thought about it, his son would have been James' age if said man… Elf… was still alive. They still hunted for their son, but whoever had taken him, wanted to make sure that he could not be found.

Rowena stared at her husband and knew by the slightly lost expression that he was thinking about their son. He had only been a newborn when he had been stolen away, but the woman who stole him was powerful enough and smart enough to cover her tracks from a Dark Veela and a Draconian. She briefly wondered if their son was a Dark Veela or a Draconian… or both. _We will find you my son_, she thought as she watched as her adoptive son hugged Diabolus' head.

* * *

**Hmm, reviews are nice helps with the thought process and making of more chapters. Questions are also wonderful and suggestions for future chapters.**

**Now should Ron be light or dark like Fred and George? Also, what should the Dark Lord's animagus form be? I will take all suggestions on that and consider them.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
